14 Kwietnia 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2802 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3017); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.2803 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3018); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Wyjście na zakupy 08:19 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Maks i Ruby - Czekoladowy kurczak Maksa 11 kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedyneczka - Kraina kwitnącej wiśni; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Historia żółtej ciżemki; film fabularny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Razem na biegun; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Ballada o Mieleszkach; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Zielony biznes; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 686; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pociąg Warszawa - Rzym; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Ewa Borzęcka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Tajemnica Bailey's Mistake (Bailey's Mistake) 77'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Michael M. Robin; wyk.:Linda Hamilton, Kyle Secor, Jesse James, Joan Plowright; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 14 kwietnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 ...na bezdrożach tożsamości Chaco; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Proboszcz Majdanka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Maria Goretti (Maria Goretti) 97'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2003); reż.:Giulio Base; wyk.:Martina Pinto, Fabrizzio Bucci, Massimo Bonetti, Luisa Ranieri; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Wieczorynka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Wielkanocne sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Sąsiedzi - Pisanka (Velikanocni vajicko); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania - odc. 691/692; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Transmisja Drogi Krzyżowej w Rzymskim Koloseum; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Kamienie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Dziecko w mroku (A Child in the Night) 91'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Mike Robe; wyk.:JoBeth Williams, Tom Skerritt, Season Hubley, Mike Pniewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Con amore 97'; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Jan Batory; wyk.:Małgorzata Snopkiewicz, Joanna Szczepkowska, Mirosław Konarowski, Wojciech Wysocki, Tadeusz Kaśmierski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Zygmunt Maciejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Był taki dzień - 14 kwietnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 387 Pamiętnikarz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Legenda Titanica (The Legend of Titanic); film animowany kraj prod.Włochy (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Dr Quinn - seria II, odc. 27/27 (45) (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s.II, ep. Return Engagement (2)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: 09:30 Pogoda 10:00 Panorama 10:30 Pogoda 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 319; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Rośliny biblijne; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Castle Rock (Castle Rock) 81'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Craig Clyde; wyk.:Alana Austin, Roger Velasco, Pamela Bach, Ernest Borgnine; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Polska via Dolorosa; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Ewangelia według św. Mateusza - Cz 4/4 (The Visual Bible: Matthew); serial kraj prod.USA, Republika Południowej Afryki (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:20 Film dla niesłyszących - Egzamin z życia - odc. 42; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Niesforne aniołki (Little angels-Lunnis Twins); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Film dokumentalny 20:05 Wichrowe wzgórza (Emily Bronte's Wuthering heights) 101'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992); reż.:Peter Kosminsky; wyk.:Juliette Binoche, Ralph Finnes, Janet McTeer; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:45 Cudze serce (Heart of A Stranger) 86' kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Dick Lowry; wyk.:Jane Seymour, Maggie Lawson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Dopuszczalne ryzyko (Robin Cook's Acceptable risk) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:William A. Graham; wyk.:Kelly Rutherford, Chad Lowe, Sean Patrick Flanery; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Adam i Ewa (56) - serial 7.30 Bdaman (30) - serial anim. 7.55 Miodowe lata (90) - serial 8.45 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 9.45 Dom do poznania - reality show 11.40 TV Market 11.55 Daleko od noszy (28) - serial 12.25 Samo życie (684) - serial 13.10 Miodowe lata (91) - serial 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (268) - serial 14.45 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża 15.15 Daleko od noszy (81) - serial 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Pogoda 16.10 Interwencja 16.35 Exclusive 17.05 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:05 Pierwsza miłość (269) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (685) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 20:05 Super Tata - komedia, USA 1999 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:05 Bunkier SS - thriller, Wielka Brytania/USA 2001 23:55 Fantom - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 1:55 Love TV (66) - rozrywka 2:55 BoomBox - rozrywka TVN 06:20 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 06:40 Telesklep 07:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 08:20 Firma magazyn stereo 08:50 Wykręć numer interaktywny teleturniej na żywo stereo 10:00 Salon Gier interaktywny teleturniej na żywo stereo 10:50 Na Wspólnej serial obyczajowy stereo 11:20 Detektywi serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 11:50 Rozmowy w toku talk show stereo 13:00 Bez śladu serial sensacyjny stereo 14:00 Nash Bridges serial sensacyjny 15:00 Barwy grzechu telenowela stereo 16:00 Fakty Popołudniowe stereo 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 17:15 Rozmowy w toku talk show stereo 18:25 Detektywi serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 19:00 Fakty stereo 19:30 Sport stereo 19:40 Pogoda stereo 19:45 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 20:15 Mission: Impossible film sensacyjny stereo 22:35 Zabójcza broń IV film sensacyjny stereo 01:00 Uwaga! magazyn TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.35 Echa dnia 6.55 Telekurier 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 7.55 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy 8.45 Pogoda 8.50 Gość dnia 9.00 Smaki, które podbiły świat 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier gospodarczy i sportowy, Pogoda 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Pogoda 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Pogoda 11.45 Bądź zdrów 12.10 Integracja 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Kapelan z Suchedniowa 13.30 Kurier 13.40 Pogoda 13.45 Katolicyzm 14.15 Reportaż Trójki 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Pogoda 14.45 Niezła jazda 15.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Pogoda 15.45 Z Jerozolimy do Miechowa 16.10 To jest temat 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Panorama, Sport i Pogoda 17.00 Postawione na głowie 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Brulion kulturalny 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda 18.30 Brulion kulturalny 19.00 Pasterze dusz 19.25 Rodno zemia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.40 Studio Pogoda 20.50 Uwierz w dokument 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Rekolekcje ze Słowem 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Studio pogoda 22.50 Kurier sportowy 23.05 Wielki Tydzień - dramat wojenny 0.40 Z Jerozolimy do Miechowa 1.05 Telekurier 1.30 Kurier 1.45 Studio Pogoda 1.50 Kurier sportowy 1.55 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:45 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 07:00 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV market – magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 09:00 Kachorra to ja (87) – serial obyczajowy 10:00 Roseanne (9) – serial komediowy 10:30 Skrzydła (9) – serial komediowy 11:00 J.A.G. – Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (80) – serial przygodowy 12:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 13:05 Daję słowo – teleturniej 13:50 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 14:40 Muzyczny ring – magazyn muzyczny 15:10 Magazyn żużlowy: Ekstraliga 15:40 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 16:10 Kachorra to ja (88) – serial obyczajowy 17:15 Roseanne (10) – serial komediowy 17:45 Skrzydła (10) – serial komediowy 18:15 Daję słowo – teleturniej 19:00 TiVi Sekcja – talk show 20:00 Dobry człowiek w Afryce – komedia, USA 1994 22:00 Folwark zwierzęcy – dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 00:00 Tajemnice armii – thriller, USA/Indie 2002 02:00 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 02:50 Odlot – program rozrywkowy 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:25 Nie ma sprawy serial obyczajowy... 06:15 Telesklep 07:15 Kobra: Oddział specjalny serial sensacyjny... stereo 08:20 Zaklęte serce telenowela obyczajowy... stereo 09:10 Ostry dyżur serial obyczajowy... stereo 10:05 Nocny kurs serial sensacyjny... stereo 11:05 Telesklep 12:57 Mania grania interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereo 13:50 Nie ma sprawy serial obyczajowy... 14:45 Zaklęte serce telenowela obyczajowy... stereo 15:35 Usterka serial fabularno-dokumentalny... stereo 16:10 Drew Carey Show serial komedia... 16:40 Przyjaciele serial komedia... stereo 17:10 Ostry dyżur serial obyczajowy... stereo 18:10 Nocny kurs serial sensacyjny... stereo 19:10 Drew Carey Show serial komedia... 19:40 Przyjaciele serial komedia... stereo 20:10 Piętnasty sierpnia film komedia... 22:10 Mexican film komedia... 00:40 Dowody zbrodni serial kryminalny... stereo 01:40 Akta zbrodni serial dokument... TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 06:30 Był taki dzień - 14 kwietnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Był taki dzień - 14 kwietnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ostatnia Wieczerza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Bajki polskie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Wyspa przygód - odc. 77 - Wielka wpadka (Ship to shore III odc. 77 The Horse Mouth); serial kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Poznań. Historie osobliwe - Wyprawa na Warszawę.Konfederacja Wielkopolska odc. 15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 W cieniu wydm. Opowieść o przyrodzie Słowińskiego Parku Narodowego - cz. 2; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - W lesie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Pieśń wielkopostna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - Początek nadziei; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 723* - Szafa Antoniego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Plebania - odc. 409; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Życie jak rzeka; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Hity satelity 13:45 Teatr TV - Niezłomny z Nazaretu; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Stefan Szlachtycz; wyk.:Henryk Talar, Jerzy Kamas, Roman Wilhelmi, Zofia Saretok, Janusz Michałowski, Wojciech Siemion, Aleksander Wysocki, Janusz Nowicki, Michał Pawlicki, Zdzisław Wardejn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Forum - wydanie 502; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wyspa przygód - odc. 77 - Wielka wpadka (Ship to shore III odc. 77 The Horse Mouth); serial kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - Początek nadziei; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Muzyka według Glassa, świat według Reggia; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Spotkanie mistrzów; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:45 Hity satelity 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Zabawy Bolka i Lolka - Opiekunowie zwierząt; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 723* - Szafa Antoniego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Plebania - odc. 409; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Transmisja Drogi Krzyżowej w Rzymskim Koloseum; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Na dobre i na złe odc. 242 - Lepsza córka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 "Kronos Quartet" gra Góreckiego; koncert; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Jestem gotowy na wszystko; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Zabawy Bolka i Lolka - Opiekunowie zwierząt; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 723* - Szafa Antoniego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 409; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 Spotkanie mistrzów; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Hity satelity 03:40 Na dobre i na złe odc. 242 - Lepsza córka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - Początek nadziei; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Sekrety pieśni pasyjnych i wielkanocnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Jestem gotowy na wszystko; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:00 Minisport + 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 To tylko człowiek – komedia, Hiszp./Argentyna/W. Bryt. 2004 09:35 Podwójna gra – melodramat, Kanada/W. Bryt./USA 2004 11:25 Autobus odjeżdża o 6.20 – dramat, Polska 1954 13:10 Ja, Cezar mały – komediodramat, Francja 2003 14:55 Rosenstrasse – dramat wojenny, Niemcy/Holandia 2003 17:15 Pułapka na szczury 17:40 Stalowe serca – film wojenny, Polska 1948 18:55 Tajniki przyrody – film dok. 19:30 Spin City (4) 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Wielkie nadzieje – melodramat, USA 1998 22:55 Pamiętnik pisany miłością – melodramat, USA 2005 00:30 Uczucia – dramat obyczajowy, Francja 2003 02:05 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną – horror, USA 2003 HBO 06:30 Zawiść – komedia, USA 2004 08:15 W ukrytej kamerze – komedia, USA 2003 09:50 Na planie 10:20 Psi mistrz: Puchar Europy – film dla dzieci, USA 2004 11:45 Odzyskać brata – film obyczajowy, Francja 2004 13:10 Wyznania małoletniej gwiazdy – komedia, USA 2004 14:40 Cinema, cinema 15:05 Bryłka złota – komedia, Australia 2002 16:40 W doborowym towarzystwie – komedia, USA 2004 18:30 Domowy front (11) 18:50 Na planie serialu „Rzym” 19:20 Zawiść – komedia, USA 2004 21:00 Rzym (7) 22:00 Rzym (8) 22:55 Siedem lat małżeństwa – komedia, Francja 2003 00:30 Na planie 01:00 Sekretarka – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002 02:50 Freddy kontra Jason – horror, USA 2003 04:25 Kot pani Ashboro – film obyczajowy, Kanada 2003 TVP Kultura 13:00 Program dnia; zapowiedź programu 13:05 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny 13:20 Gra liczb. Arvo Part; film dokumentalny 1998 14:10 Ordo Virtutum - Hildegarda z Bingen; program artystyczny 15:20 Walkabout; film obyczajowy Australia 1971; reż.: Nicolas Roeg; wyk: Jenny Agutter, Luc Roeg 17:00 Studio Kultura, odc. 1; magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Klasyka filmowa: Bannion; thriller USA 1953; reż.: Fritz Lang; wyk: Glenn Ford, Gloria Grahame 18:30 Studio Kultura, odc. 2; magazyn kulturalny 18:40 Kino krótkich filmów: Schody; film animowany USA 1987; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 19:05 Studio Kultura, odc. 3; magazyn kulturalny 19:10 Samotna; film dokumentalny Rosja 1999 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny 20:15 Studio kultura - Rozmowy, Wewnętrzny krąg; rozmowa 20:30 Wewnętrzny krąg; dramat obyczajowy USA - Włochy - Rosja 1991; reż.: Andriej Konczałowski; wyk: Lolita Davidovich, Feodor Chaliapin jr 22:50 Muzyka Wielkiego Tygodnia. Schola oo. Benedyktynów w Tyńcu; program artystyczny 23:25 Kino nocne: Requiem wojenne; film eksperymentalny Wielka Brytania 1989; reż.: Derek Jarman; wyk: Laurence Olivier, Tilda Swinton 00:50 Program dnia; zapowiedź programu 00:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Sport 07:00 Trans World Sport: Magazyn sportowy 08:00 FC Liverpool – Bolton Wanderers: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 09:50 BOT Skra Bełchatów – Jastrzębski Węgiel: Siatkówka Polska Liga Siatkówki – 1. mecz finałowy 11:50 Ajax Amsterdam – Vitesse Arnhem: Piłka nożna Liga holenderska 13:40 AC Milan – Olympique Lyon: Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów – ćwierćfinał 15:30 FC Barcelona – Benfica Lizbona: Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów – ćwierćfinał 17:20 Juventus Turyn – Arsenal Londyn: Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów – ćwierćfinał 19:10 Inter Mediolan – Villareal CF: Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów – ćwierćfinał 21:00 Punkt, set, mecz 21:30 Bundesliga Preview: Piłka nożna Zapowiedź 30. kolejki 22:00 KO TV classics, odc. 122: Boks 23:00 Mundial 2006 23:10 KO TV 23:40 Pride 2004: Sporty walki Polsat 2 05:10 Pierwszy milion, odc. 3: serial 05:55 Tango z aniołem, odc. 2: serial 06:30 Exclusive, odc. 152 07:05 Taaaka ryba, odc. 9 07:30 Kto ma rację, odc. 2 08:25 Kto ma rację – wyniki, odc. 2 08:30 Wydarzenia 08:50 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 08:55 Pogoda 09:00 Interwencja, odc. 641 09:20 Samo życie, odc. 434: serial 10:00 Gra w ciemno, odc. 53 10:45 Trędowata, odc. 12: serial 11:30 Wydarzenia 11:50 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 223: serial 12:35 Jesteśmy, odc. 153 13:00 Raport specjalny, odc. 92 13:30 Kto ma rację, odc. 1 14:30 Kto ma rację – wyniki, odc. 1 14:35 Pasjonaci, odc. 19 15:00 Taaaka ryba, odc. 9 15:30 Kto ma rację, odc. 2 16:25 Kto ma rację – wyniki, odc. 2 16:30 Wydarzenia 16:55 Pogoda 17:00 Interwencja, odc. 641 17:20 Samo życie, odc. 434: serial 18:00 Gra w ciemno, odc. 53 18:45 Trędowata, odc. 12: serial 19:30 Wydarzenia 19:50 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 223: serial 20:35 Jesteśmy, odc. 153 21:00 Raport specjalny, odc. 92 21:30 Kto ma rację, odc. 1 22:30 Kto ma rację – wyniki, odc. 1 22:35 Pasjonaci, odc. 19 23:00 Taaaka ryba, odc. 9 23:30 Kto ma rację, odc. 2 00:25 Kto ma rację – wyniki, odc. 2 00:30 Interwencja, odc. 642 00:50 Oblicza Ameryki, odc. 196 01:20 Samo życie, odc. 590: serial 02:00 Wydarzenia 02:20 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 02:25 Pogoda 02:30 Gra w ciemno, odc. 54 03:15 Pensjonat Pod Różą, odc. 22: serial 04:10 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 224: serial 04:45 Duża przerwa, odc. 12: serial Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2006 roku